


Habits

by yuraxchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Friends turn Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fitted; Ten’s smaller body against Hansol’s firm one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Hansol and Ten have an agreement to give each other massages before going to sleep, but it evolves to cuddles, and then one day to kisses.
> 
> [Habits translated in Russian by Викки Граймс](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4660840)

Groaning as Hansol’s fingers pressed to a particularly hard knot, Ten tensed under him. “Ouch, please don’t break me!”

Rubbing the spot over and over again, Hansol didn’t reply, carefully massaging the tense muscles of his back. Ten couldn’t move as Hansol sat on the back of thighs, his weight pressing him into the mattress. They had started giving each other’s massages before going to sleep when Ten hurt his back during a rehearsal of the SMRookies’ concert. He pulled a muscle during a backflip and winced in pain through the whole show.

Hansol was behind him when it happened. He had seen him suffer until the curtain fall and was the one to help him out of stage. A physiotherapist took care of him as soon as he was backstage but Ten’s back was still painful days after. Since they’ve been roommates at the time, Hansol naturally offered to massage his back for him and it soon became a habit.

“Your turn, sleepyhead.” Hansol said softly.

Ten whined but straightened up anyway, scooting over to let Hansol take his place. Hansol pulled off his shirt and Ten pouted at the sight of his friend’s muscled back. “I’m still jealous.”

“Uh?” Hansol looked confused, lying down slowly.

“Your back…” Ten trailed off. “It’s so sexy.”

Hansol chuckled, embarrassed. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on the pillow before sliding his arms underneath. His biceps contracted in the action and Ten sighed loudly. “Show off.”

His friend laughed and shook his head in amusement, huffing when Ten sat gracelessly on his butt. “It hurt,” he mumbled.

“Even your ass is muscled,” Ten remarked. “Unfair.”

Hansol offered him one of his trademark smiles. “At least it’s comfy for you.”

“True.” Ten admitted, bouncing on Hansol’s butt. “Nice.”

“Can you massage me now? I want to sleep.” Hansol cut in, wiggling under him. Ten splayed his hands on his back and started massaging him, gently and carefully applying pressure to make him feel good.

Hansol’s eyes fluttered close as Ten continued to massage him, his body relaxing under his touch. When Hansol started dozing off, Ten leaned in and blew on his nape just to tease him. Groaning, Hansol turned his head but Ten kept blowing air against his skin, tickling him.

“Stop it!” Hansol mumbled, trying to dislodge him. Ten laughed and rolled on the bed, his head hitting the mattress a few centimeters away from Hansol’s face. Hansol’s frown disappeared at the sight of Ten’s smiling face. He looked to cute for him to stay mad at him. Even if he was being insufferable.

“I’m tired,” Ten whispered.

“Then go to sleep.” Hansol replied simply.

Ten pouted. “I don’t want to move. Can I stay here?”

“The bed is too small for the both of-”

Snuggling closer, Ten threw his leg and arm around Hansol’s larger body. “Here. We fit.”

Too tired to argue, Hansol let him be, closing his eyes.

“Good night,” Ten whispered, squeezing his hip. Hansol hummed in response, already falling into a deep slumber.

This too became a habit. The cuddling. Ten would more often than not stay in bed with Hansol after massaging his back. Hansol didn’t really mind, Ten was quiet and didn’t take much space anyway. Besides, like Ten had said that first time, they fitted; Ten’s smaller body against Hansol’s firm one.

Taeyong didn’t comment on it as he woke them up that morning, Hansol spooning Ten, their limbs tangled together. No one seemed to find it weird so Hansol shrugged it off. It was innocent enough. Day after day, he got used to wake up to Ten’s face beside his, counting his eyelashes before his friend woke up too.

Sometimes Ten’s head was burrowed in his chest, or hidden against his neck. Some other times Hansol was spooning him, his arm wrapped around Ten’s thin waist and holding him against his torso. Hansol felt comfortable lying in bed with Ten. Ten was soft and warm against him. Hansol felt strangely cold when they didn’t sleep in the same bed, and funnily enough, he had a hard time falling asleep without Ten next to him. Sleeping together became another habit.

One morning, as Hansol was waiting for Ten to wake up, studying his sleeping face, the latter slowly opened his eyes and offered him a sleepy smile. “Good morning,” he mumbled.

“Good morning,” Hansol replied with a small smile.

Ten’s eyes crinkled and he closed the distance between them, kissing him chastely on the cheek. Hansol’s face contorted in surprise at the gesture, his eyes widening, before he quickly schooled down his expression. Ten looked worried, hesitant even, munching on his lips as they locked gaze.

His heart skipping a beat, Hansol moved closer, nosing at his cheek and pressing a kiss to the corner of Ten’s mouth. Then he waited. Licking his lips, Ten’s eyes shifted from Hansol’s eyes to his lips in rapid succession, asking for permission. At Hansol small’s nod, it was his turn to surge forward and he slotted their mouths together tenderly.

“Is that okay?” he inquired, his thumb brushing Hansol’s lower lip.

“Yeah.” came Hansol’s throaty voice, just before their door opened.

Taeyong looked sheepish, his hand stilling on the doorknob as he watched their closeness. “Good morning,” he chuckled uneasily. “Uh, take your time…” he trailed off, retreating back and closing the door behind him.  

Ten grinned nervously. “Still okay?” he asked in a breathy voice.

Hansol searched for his hand between their bodies and laced their fingers together. “Still okay.” he affirmed. “More than okay.”


End file.
